


Wings of Iron

by keerawa



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each pinion burdened with its full measure of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siremele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/gifts).



Maleficent remembers what a joy it was to fly, as a child. She would soar in the wind for hours, catching updrafts, playing with the fairies, swooping down to slap the water before powering back into the sky.

She doesn't fly like that anymore.

Perhaps they were contaminated by Stefan's blade, or by their mutual hatred. All she knows is that her wings came back _wrong_. Their weight is a dull ache. And when she flies - agony.

So she flies a patrol with Diaval each morning. Because if pain is the price to lift Aurora's curse? She pays it gladly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chains, Not Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671726) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
